Chosen Protector
by Ace the Dragon
Summary: Scar x OC lioness. AU. During Mufasa's reign a wounded lioness and two new-born cubs show up on the outskirts of the Pride lands, Scar finds them and takes them to a safe place at the edge of the Pride Lands to heal. What will happen when Mufasa finally notices and they become attached to their saviour? AU, less ambitious/crazy Scar, Oblivious Mufasa, stuck-up lions.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Protector

Chapter 1: Found

**A.N. Howdy everyone. Look a new story, this one has been swimming around in my head since before my Ben 10 one so I feel like it deserves some light. This is more of a teaser than a full-length chapter so enjoy!**

**~Ace**

* * *

There was a kingdom in Africa, a lush vibrant kingdom, ruled by the lions of Pride Rock, their monarchy was a pride above all others in terms of balance and mercy forgoing their instincts in order to better rule. Pride Rock stood in the middle of lush savannah, filled with many species living in harmony, predators doing only what needed to be done to survive and prey no longer fighting amongst themselves. The one who ruled this land was King Mufasa, son of King Ahadi, this lion's very presence commanded respect and awe, his benevolent gaze leading many a mammal desiring to join his court. Mufasa ruled the land with peace and balance as his guides, he kept the balance between species and did what he had to for the circle of life.

One who looked upon the harmony around him with disdain was the King's brother, Scar, he had been the second-born into what he considered a near perfect world, one he felt was torn apart as his brother fell to his sensitivities when the time came for him to rule. Scar was an intelligent lion, one that saw beyond the happy faces of the gazelle as the greeted his brother in the fields, beyond the meercats that thanked him for ridding the lands of the hyenas, he saw the lionesses grow more complacent with each passing spring. For these at an early age he left the main cave of the pride and resided in a much smaller one at the foot of Pride Rock. He saw the glances he got from the lionesses when they thought he wasn't watching, they found him unworthy to share the same space as them and in almost very situation one of them would accuse him for being at fault whenever there was a bit of chaos in the Kingdom. He saw it all and he didn't care, once upon a time he wanted to be king, but what would be the point if he would have to be watching out for a coup that would surely arise from his leadership. Once upon a time he could have led them to greatness, it had been his one desire but now he wanted nothing.

* * *

On the edge of the pride lands Scar crossed into the Elephant graveyard, which sat on the edge of the outlands, a place those who didn't fit into the image of Mufasa's perfect society were sent to die. Living amongst the boiling mud and skeletons was a group that refused to die, the hyenas, their entire race having been banished by Mufasa himself early into his reign. Dragging a zebra carcass with him he watched as they descended on it with a ferocity that showed their desperation. When Scar had been a cub he befriended a young hyena named Shenzi who would go on the lead this group of hyenas with the passing of her mother and since then he would bring meat every now and then, not necessarily for the ravenous horde that crowded his gift but to keep his only friend and her brothers alive.

Instead of returning to the Pride Lands immediately he traversed the outlands and to the desert beyond it. There was no need for him to do so with the entire Pride Lands at his disposal but he found solace in the silence and solitude of these barren lands. Breaking his concentration as he came upon a prone form laying in the sand.

* * *

**A.N. There we have it, some world building and fun Scar things.**

**~Ace**


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

Chapter 2: Saved

**A.N. Hi guys! Here is a new chapter. Honestly, I got the motivation to write it after checking the reviews and they were so sweet I decided to take the time to continue.**

**~Ace**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

She had been laying in the sand for far too long, having lost track of time of how long meant that it could have been anywhere form hours to days, her wounds had long since gone numb. Her entire body ached; the pain, hunger and dehydration finally getting to her after the long trek through savannas, jungles and finally to the desert where she had collapsed. Shining above her was the sun, a large burning reminder that no matter how far she had come and how much she had suffered to escape, she was still in peril. Unfortunately, the small bundle under her was finally showing signs of being affected by their unforgiving surroundings. She had spent days carrying the little one in hopes of finding a safe haven, no matter how far she ran, even after her pursuers had long since given up the chase, she ran, trying to outrun the fear that was pumped through her veins as a consequence of losing her home and being hunted by her own kind. There would be no hope for the little one if she could not overcome her injuries and keep moving, from under her she had felt the telltale pulling by the little one out of hunger, a harsh reminder of what her failure would mean, if she could not move, then she would die and then the child would be on its own without her to produce nourishment.

She could barely think with the overwhelming heat getting to her, the vultures above could see her suffering and were waiting for her to stop finally stop breathing. Her cub had stopped moving. Even though she could hear the scavengers cheering on her death she could barely see, her vision becoming a blur.

_This is it._ Even with her giving up it was not yet her time. A dark figure approached, bringing with it a shadow that covered the lioness, protecting her temporarily from the sun. As her vision cleared for the last time before she lost consciousness, she saw a dark lion standing over her he stared down at her with seeming disgust his tail flicking behind him. Before she lost consciousness, she heard him say, "And I had been having such a good day."

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

If anyone had been asked who of the Pride Lands would save a lost and injured creature, not a single animal would have said the second in line to the throne, Scar. The brother of the king was well known throughout the Kingdom to be the sneaky, spiteful and untrustworthy, even the King's assistant Zazu would describe him as a 'silver-tongued nuisance'. So, as he stood over the unconscious lioness in the middle of nowhere with no one around to judge his decisions but lowly vultures, he had no pressure to conform to societal pressures. Therefore, it was with no threats of violence or other social consequences that he chose to help the stranger before him. As he lifted the heavy lioness onto his back he heard the unmistakable sound of a cub crying, down in a hastily dug shallow pit where he had found the lioness was a cub, small and weak, crying out for its dying mother. "And the plot thickens…" Scar could tell from the size of the cub and the fact that its eyes remained closed that it was at most a few days old. Without thought he picked up the cub in his mouth and began his trek out of the desert and to someone that could possibly keep them alive.

On the way out of the desert Scar struggled to carry his charges, he was not a particularly large or strong lion, he was not a lion that spent a significant amount of time fighting. The only reason he did not spend a large amount of time being challenged by other lionesses of the pride that believed he should leave the pride was due to his intellect, when he was in a fight or hunting he strategized and ensured that things ended long before he was winded and usually with little to no damage to himself. This would provide no such benefit in this situation. He was partaking in a purely physical activity, that he could not think his way out of, there were also no weaker minded creatures nearby that could manipulate in order to assist him in carrying either of his charges. Even though he didn't know it yet this small act of kindness would change the loner's life forever.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

_I'm alive?_ She awoke in a much different place than she thought she would die. Looking above her head was a mass of leaves and hanging fruits of all types and a sweet smell hung in the air carried by the cool breeze. Her mysterious savior had taken her somewhere safe. She was safe. But where was her cub? _Where was she? __**Where was she? **__**WHERE WAS SHE?**_ She jumped out of her bed of leaves and looked around frantically. At the back of the lioness' she could only wince at the pain from her wounds as she tried to search the giant baobab tree that she had awoken in. She was startled by a sudden laugh and hissed in confused anger.

"Haha! Look at that Taka! I told you she would wake today, you only needed to wait. Do you see?"

"Yes, I do have eyes, thank you."

Her savior and a strange monkey thing were seated on the other side of the tree. "I believe this is yours," he was proving himself to be extremely trustworthy as he pulled her cub out from behind him and placing him on the ground halfway between her and them before stepping back to the monkey thing. They both then stood there watching her, one stoically and the other grinning wildly. Slowly limping to her cub, she collapsed next to the tiny thing, licking at its nonexistent wounds and taking in the cub's quiet coos at being reunited with the scent of its mother.

* * *

**A.N. There you have it, another chapter. I like how this one came out. See you in the next one!**

**~Ace**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Chapter 3: Help

**A.N. Another Chapter. YAY! I have been staring at my analytics every day and decided to just post. More of Scar's point of view.**

***Also for those who missed it I added an actual chapter 2.**

**~Ace**

* * *

**Scar POV**

Scar didn't need any more stress in his life than he already had; he was the outcast of his pride; the entire kingdom saw him as a threat to peace and he spent a not insignificant amount of time ensuring that his hyena associates stayed alive. He spent the majority of his life in the shadows as his brother's ascension to ruler of Pride Rock was a foregone conclusion, many expected that once his brother became the King then he would drive his brother from the pride as was the norm, but his brother was far too soft and chose to let him stay even if it meant he had to live separate from the rest of the pride. He knew he was lucky; he knew he could not survive without a pride and he also knew that he would be under the mercy of the next king requiring him to seem as non-threatening as possible within the pride. Scar's attempts seemed to only work on his brother though as the rest of his pride saw him as a potential usurper. To be fair, they were not entirely wrong, had the feelings been reversed and his brother hated him and the pride loved him he would have killed him without a second thought but as things were he was far more likely to lead the hyenas than he ever was to even attempt to lead this pride, they would fight him at every turn.

His upbringing and consequent present situation had burdened him with an ever-present form of pity towards those in similar situations, this was how he found himself a near constant companion to hyenas as well as the situation he had found himself in now. He had found a lioness and a cub in the desert, one half dead and the other on the verge of starving if its source of food didn't survive and brought them to the only healer he knew, the fact that this healer happened to have been a dear friend to his father and to the current king was not lost on him. The female he found had been wounded as if she had been attacked by an entire pride of lions, with slash marks all over her hide and a bite marks on her tail. She had clearly been traveling for days by how utterly exhausted she was. The cub on the other hand was in much better shape than its mother, it was at most a few days old and showed no signs of being injured (at her age she surely would have died), its eyes had not yet opened to the world and it showed no worry for its situation as he had found it drinking from its ailing mother. It was clear to him that they had escaped from a recent change in regime. This was common between prides, when a foreign male or pride wanted to control the land or pride they would go to battle until all of the foreign lions died of the main male of the target pride died, then would follow the mass killing of all cubs, any other males of the pride and any females that refused to bow to their new ruler. This was a fact of life about being a lion, one that very few had a problem with as they were raised to see as the norm. This was the source of his current concern, very few ever escape the culling as their former comrades will join in ending them. After taking the two to Rafiki he went straight to Shenzi.

He was now in the Shadowlands, he walked through the ever-present bones and many hyenas looking for Shenzi. In spite of what his relatively slow place implied he was in a hurry, so he ignored any hyenas that tried to get his attention he ignored, he had just dragged a full-sized lioness and cub to the Ancient tree that was near the edge of the Pride Lands and then ran to the Shadowlands on the **complete** **other side** of the Pride Lands, he was tired and had every right to be. In spite of their rocky relationship with his pride Shenzi and the other hyenas had always been highly valued allies to him he would relatively frequently bring them food and then remain in their company. The irony of him, a lion, seeking out hyenas for help was not lost on him, but he was far more likely to receive help from them in this than if he was to ask any of the lionesses in his pride for anything, even the hunters shunned him to the point where he had to start hunting for himself from the moment his brother became king (it did not help his relationship with the prey animals) and while the pride's choice to shun him made it easy to help the hyenas from time to time it was not a good thing for his future as the next king was bound to be raised around this behavior as acceptable and might see Scar as expendable.

"Shenzi." Scar addressed the leader of the hyenas as she lounged on the skull of an elephant. Her rolling over to look at their most frequent visitor.

"Scar! Look who decided to drop by. It's been a few days _your majesty _what brings you by? Finally gonna leave the golden girls behind?" Shenzi was almost permanently sarcastic and frequently made fun of the members of his pride but that suited him just fine.

"I require your services." He would never admit it but it still caused him pain to ask anyone for anything and the hyenas, though his only friends, knew that and always dragged everything out.

"Ha! For what, need me scratch an itch. Need brother dearest offed. Or let me guess you need a place to stay?" her mocking tone was not made any more dignified by her laying upside down, half hanging off the skull a few feet above him. Her 'jokes' were never funny but somehow he suspected that if he actually asked them to kill his brother they would.

"I have recently come across a rogue lioness and cub, they are temporarily under my protection. What I require is a team of trackers to trace her trail and see if she has been followed." _'This is my hell.' _He could not help but know that however long it would take for the female to heal, the hyenas would find reasons to rib him.

"Awe, has our dark prince found himself a girl? Has _Prince_ Scar been a naughty boy and snuck in a _fugitive_?" she teased taking a strange amount of amusement out of watching his claws almost involuntarily rake the ground. _'I am going to kill her, slowly and painfully. I will take her pups and raise them to know just how much of an annoyance she was and ensure that they know what will happen if they behave in the same way that she did.' _In spite of the involuntary flicking of his tail and his claws flexing in the dirt he remained still and stoic letting her and the nearest hyenas laugh themselves out. He could be patient when it was important, if the lions that attacked her took an interest in his pride his way of life would be threatened.

No matter how hard he tried they could see that this was difficult for him, it was always harder to remain neutral when he was with them. "Awe come on Scar we were just messing around. That's no problem, just show us the way. Glad you see we are way better than those stuck up goldies."

"Once she is fully healed, I will bring more food to the Shadowlands for a while. Consider it my thanks to you for being so… generous." Scar had never liked how the hyenas would do whatever he asked without asking for anything in return, the confused tilt of Shenzi's and many others head almost caused him to growl. They were ridiculously happy whenever he brought them food but were literally always confused when he offered to do so. _'I will shove an entire Zebra down your throats if I have to.'_

* * *

**A.N. Awwww. Scar cares about his friends and his pride I guess, at least in as much if they stopped existing he would be inconvenienced. Please Read and Review.**

**~Ace**


	4. Chapter 4: Stress

Chapter 4: Stress

**A.N. Hey guys. This chapter was finished but not without a fight, it is the longest chapter that I think I have ever written. Hopefully you enjoy!**

**~Ace**

* * *

**Scar POV**

Scar was not ready for today. Too many things happened in too sort of an amount of time and he would probably always look to today as one of his most stressful. The day before, after talking to the hyenas, he spent the day watching over the lioness to see if she would wake, nothing happened and he was fine with that she would wake or she would not, it was that simple. Rafiki had been gone collecting plants for the day so he was left in silence. Today however he spent his first few hours nursing the urge to kill one of his few allies.

_~Flashback~_

He had returned to the ancient tree as soon as he arose that morning and spent it in the presence of Rafiki, waiting for his new charge to wake up; the lioness had started showing signs, stirring every so often, so all he had to do was wait. The sage had decided to separate the female and her cub, leaving the cub in an odd hollow piece of wood he called a bowl full of strange herbs that kept it asleep only removing it to help it feed from its mother. It was an odd and pointless decision that he would have objected to if he did not think it would have been a profound waste of his time to argue. He had brought her to the tree two days before and was now waiting to see if she would wake or starve in her sleep due to lack of meat, he liked to consider himself a pragmatist. In spite of his comradery with lions, Rafiki would never allow Scar or any other of the pride to bring a bleeding corpse to the tree, so as soon as she awoke he would have to move her elsewhere until she fully healed. Rafiki had claimed that her wounds were not as serious as they appeared and that they would heal on their own over time as long as they were kept clean. Rafiki seemed to think that spending the reason she had slept for so long was due to exhaustion and dehydration, something Scar would have thought obvious to anyone with eyes.

The healer, in all his manipulative glory, had convinced Scar that they should tell Mufasa about the lioness and cub's presence soon as it was his kingdom whereas Scar would prefer that they wait until they heal and send them on their way. It would not be the first time that Scar harbored a random creature without the King's knowledge, it would just be the first time the creature would be a lion, so after some irritatingly good points, that he was forced to spend far too much daylight arguing with, he had to concede, they would tell Mufasa, the only consolation that he had was that they would not tell him immediately but in a few days when the lioness would hopefully be civil enough for her own good. Any animal in her position is bound to respond with hostility for a time and Scar was not in the mood to spend the entire initial meeting explaining trauma reactions to his oaf of a brother who would no doubt take them poorly, 'kind-hearted' though he may be but at the slightest sign of a perceived challenge would result in a fight. While he had no doubt that his brother could be swayed, he felt a bit of premature irritation at the future reactions of the lionesses and that rainbow-beaked coloured toady who would no doubt see this as him trying to undermine the king, as if he would even deign to attempt a plot so transparent. He felt like the day had just started and he was already ready to end it arguing with Rafiki was an futile endeavor and he was sure that had he not agreed then Mufasa would have had a few well-placed hints given to lead him right where Scar did not want him to go and just the thought of the inevitable blowout if that were to occur made for a persistent migraine.

As he sat in the ancient tree, he lamented his current company, the bright blue insomniac was as usual mixing up seemingly random mixtures and singing in his native tongue. He seemed to increase in volume whenever the lion glanced in his direction which lead to his uncomfortable straight back remaining turned to him. Scar had long since learned that no matter what you said, no matter what you did, he would not stop, he would not calm down and refused to sit still. It seemed to be a part of his personality to be a living expression of hyperactivity and the few hour that he had spent enduring it were slowly driving Scar to insanity as well. So this is how Scar was spending his morning, trying his best to remain neutral as an insane primate danced around him in circles leaving trails of odd plant and liquids in his wake, a bowl of leaves and possibly soon to be orphaned cub at his feet as he did his best to keep his eyes on the his sleeping charge. The fact that there was nothing to do to remedy his situation that did not involve murder did not improve his mood, if anything it made him weigh which of the three' deaths would result in the most peace of mind. The cub would sadden the monkey, hopefully resulting in silence; he unfortunately could not do so as he was burdened with a conscience, as frequently absent as it may be, he still could not justify such an act to himself. The lioness would both orphan the cub ending its chances of survival and the necessity of his stay, but he had saved her, he would not cheapen his own efforts by ending her life in a fit of frustration. The Sage would give him silence for as long as it took for someone to discover his death and as he was a hermit that could be a while but that would very quickly result in his death and it would be a slow and painful one. As much as it pained him to admit he would not be killing any of them, even if he truly had been the kind of lion to do so: he rescued the female so he now partially considered her his responsibility, he would not kill the cub, not only because did he not make a habit of killing cubs but that it would severely impact the trust bond he wanted to build in the lioness and the healer was not only a highly respected creature throughout the kingdom but he was also the wise and trusted friend to the king. He ignored the sudden explosion of red dust to his left. This was his lot in life, in spite of his vast intellect he still could not remedy his situation.

'_Well look who decided to finally join us.'_ As if the ancestors had for once listened to his silent pleas for reprieve, he saw the lioness' stirring begin anew. Putting the cub behind him he prepared for a less that appreciative awakening. He would remain still and silent not draw attention to himself should she decide to attack anything that moves, it was the logical and therefore safest option until he could gauge her mental state.

"Haha! Look at that Prince! I told you she would wake today, you only needed to wait. Do you see?" _'Damn you Rafiki. Well, caution to the wind then I suppose.'_ He had been watching her when Rafiki stopped his dancing and sat beside him staring at the female with an almost palpable amount of excitement. He had just seen her eyes shoot open when his _companion_, in all his _wisdom_ decided to draw her attention to them, her eyes, once wildly darting all around the area were now staring at them in what he could only assume was confusion or anger. He was surrounded by idiots

"Yes, I do have eyes, thank you." He was still watching the lioness that seemed to be weighing her options and the recognition in her eyes was either very good or very bad. He literally could not believe that she hadn't attacked them first before thinking. Scar did not want to run the risk of her stress addled mind to remember him as an enemy and refused to let the one that could have gotten them attacked to do anything else stupid, so he decided to use literally the only bargaining chip he had other than killing Rafiki and offering him up as sacrifice. He reached behind him picking up the cub that by now had started to gain a green tint from rolling in the leaves and placed it at a safe distance between them.

"I believe this is yours." Even with her tail and ears still flicking wildly Scar was not concerned for her silence as he had just given her child back. With all of the time he had spent on the sideline Scar had spend a significant amount of time observing the behavior of many species including his own and he had noticed that saving a lioness' cub was almost a guarantee of long-term loyalty this combined with her hopefully remembering the circumstances of their first encounter was sure to earn him exalted status for a while. _'Then again it would not be out of the realm of possibility for me to appear to be a kidnapper,' _he could not help that he was a cynic.

His concerns were unnecessary as the lioness almost immediately went to her cub seemingly ignoring the two as she cleaned its fur and ceased her growling, Scar was steadfastly ignoring the small sobs he was hearing from somewhere to his left. He would give them this moment and com night fall he would move them.

_~Flashback End~_

Scar wished that that had been the end of his day, he wished that it had been the only exciting thing that happened and that he could spend the rest of his time in quiet contemplation as he would often do. By all counts the awakening of the lioness and the subsequent return of her cub had not been nearly as tumultuous as he had been expecting and for that he should be able to look over the mild (significant) annoyance of spending time with the Pride Lands greatest healer. But he still had to get them to his home.

_~Flashback~_

The sun had finally begun to set with Scar waiting nearby as the pair reunited, they had not moved from the spot even as the lioness's hunger made itself known. She had cleaned, fed and purred to her cub, all in the same spot seemingly content with knowing that it was alive and well, but Scar knew better, the lioness was in pain and hungry but there was little he could do before they left. He first observed her reactions to Rafiki attempting to get closer to her to check her wounds, he ignored her growls and swipes as he jumped around the impeded female poking and prodding until she eventually accepted that he was not a danger, just an annoyance and ceased with her cub between her paws and her eyes sharply following his movements, this was a good sign. There would be no pity found for the sage had he been injured but that did not mean that there was nothing to be gained from his poor decisions. Even while injured and in an unfamiliar place she was capable of understanding who was a threat and who was not, even if it did take time, at least it took minutes and not days.

"Good evening," he addressed the female putting himself in her direct line of sight. She immediately took her attention away from Rafiki and turned it towards him. This was not without some visible internal conflict as she frequently looked from him to Rafiki and back, for once Rafiki bothered to read the situation and disappeared into some branches above.

"You seem to have found yourself in quite the predicament," he said, while he remained at a distance, he could sense the rising concern in her at his words.

"You may have guessed but you were found by yours truly on the edge of the pride lands and brought to this place. Is there a pride that you can be returned to?" he knew the answer but waited as she tentatively shook her head and then lowered it pressing her cub closer to the ground and to her chest as she kept her eyes on him.

"Were there any other with you?" the odd movement that he supposed would be a shrug had her shoulder not been injured was the clearest response he was going to get. "This is a very one-sided conversation." The blink he got in response let him know just how good of a conversationalist she was going to prove to be.

"Since prove to be almost entirely taciturn I have limited options but to tell you my plan for your future improved health with little to no input from you," the smallest tilt of her head let him know that she was waiting. "As you have already no doubt deduced, you are in foreign lands, these lands are ruled by a pride, one that I am a member of, this does not however grant you freedom of movement as there are many that would understandably not trust you," he was pleased with her continued attention as it meat she was not completely mentally deficient. "I have, out of the kindness of my heart, decided to offer you and your spawn refuge until you are well enough to travel once again," the growl at her cub being referred to in such a way was not unexpected, "Tonight, my plan is to move you to another location where you can heal and in time meet the leader of the pride. These are the Pride Lands and any actions done to disturb the peace will be met with swift judgement." He could not help but remember the hyenas as he said this.

"Do you understand?" clearly there had been far too much information dispensed in a short amount of time as a blink was all that he got in response was a series of confused blinks. "Good, are you capable of movement?" here came a slow and clearly pained attempt to stand again which only resulted in an extremely unstable stance. As he feared he would have to carry her. ALL THE WAY back to PRIDE ROCK, which was in the middle of the Savannah. "Oh, Joy."

After a few less than successful attempts to get her to climb onto his back Scar had to literally crawl under her, just as he had when he found her. And with her on his back and her cub in her mouth he set off on his long trip home.

* * *

His trek had proven to be a long and arduous one as even with all of the animals being asleep negating the need for stealth he was still moving at the most inefficient of paces with the weight on his back. He had to deal with the strain from the weight on his back as well as said weight groaning in pain with each step, as if he needed a reminder of just how long he had been moving. And just when he saw Pride Rock in the distance, he hears the cub begin to cry, directly into his ear no less, making him want to drop his load and leave. Even if he had not been exhausted by his journey to care he need not have worried as his cave was far enough from the main pride's cave that they would not hear them and come to investigate.

_~Flashback End~_

At some later date, after the annoyance of his struggle had dissipated and the pain in his back had lessened, he would look back on the day with pride at being able to accomplish more than he had previously thought himself physically capable. But that was not today.

_~Flashback~_

He dragged them through the mouth of the cave with barely enough energy left to move much less deal with the problem of their lack of food. The had gotten there safely with none of they prey noticing them, food could be dealt with in the morning. In the middle of his cave he collapsed with the lioness falling to the side jarring awake as her transport huffed on the ground. He was finally done with the day and could rest until the morning came. Not long after he closed his eyes for some well deserved rest, jerks at a low growl from behind him.

"Scar. Psst Scar, you there?" this had to be a nightmare, because it sounded like he was hearing an idiot at the mouth of his cave. With his patience hanging by a thread, and a growling lioness now in the corner of the cave, he drags himself up to see not one, not two, but five hyenas at the mouth of his home.

"Have you all lost your minds?" his voice was barely a whisper as he fought the desire to beat his head against the wall. He had told them numerous times to never come this deep into the pride lands under any circumstances.

"Well you see Scar, we went looking for those other lions you wanted us to look for," that was not what he asked them for but he could see that the young hyena before him wouldn't know the difference, "and we found some but when we tried to follow where they came from the sand was everywhere and we couldn't even smell where they came from." This was good, it meant that any others wouldn't be able to find them either.

"And where are these lions that you found?" He would find out what happened and if their pride were a threat or if they were near to his.

"They're dead!" the hyena answered her tail wagging aggressively, completely unaware of the mood Scar was in.

He didn't have the patience for this, "Why are you here?" He wanted to go back to sleep.

"We brought you this!" an overly excited hyena said a little too loudly stepping forward with a **lion cub** in its mouth.

"…" he could not help but feel some part of his soul cry out from deep within him as the cub was placed at his feet.

"See you later Scar!" as the hyenas ran home, he watched their backs, wishing that they had not come at all.

_~Flashback end~_

Now he lay with yet another cub, this one just as young as the one sleeping with its still growling mother behind him. He had gone through too much in one day and would not be putting up with anything else. He closed his eyes without a second thought.

* * *

**A.N. Poor Scar could use a break. Please leave a review.**

**Later Guys!**

**~Ace**


End file.
